That Night in Kyoto
by Blu Rose
Summary: Oneshot. MaleMCxFemMC. Things happened on their last night in Kyoto? What sort of things? The things that are none of your business...


**I had this on my computer for months without realizing it wasn't posted! (O.o) Instead of doing one of the fics I said I would last time, I wound up doing one about the Kyoto trip. However, it's kind of AU since there's a major difference from the whole thing. Either way, I hope you enjoy this story.**

_Disclaimer: Blu Rose does not own Persona 3 or any of its characters. She only owns her OCs and this fic._

**X-X-X**

**That Night in Kyoto**

"I am _so_ glad I decided not to join the others," Kaori said with a smile as she lounged in the hot spring by herself, licking how it felt to be leaning back on the large, warm rock at the far end. Her hair was down and out of its usual ponytail. Her bath towel and yukata was all the way on the other side. But best of all, she was completely alone. "Yukari-chan looked so tense when she came back to the room… And when I tried to ask Aigis what happened, she shut her up and muttered something about _'pests'_…or did she say _'pervert'_? Hmmm… I bet it was Kenji. He was probably trying to peek on Ms. Kannou and wound up peeking on the girls instead. Maybe I should tell Rio so she can punch some sense into him for me." The brunette giggled at the idea and grinned before she looked up at the moon.

The moon… "That's right. It was the same in Yakushima… No matter where we go, the Dark Hour will happen. …I'll just make sure not to stay out too late. Lousy stinking curfew… Making it impossible to go the the Gion district at night and meet Geisha on-the-job…!" Kaori muttered, remembering how Junpei exclaimed that he met a Geisha while wandering around the city on their free time.

She regained her calm and got a quizzical look in her eyes. "Hmmm… When was the last time I was at a hot spring…? Oh, yeah, when the team went to Inaba to train! We had a contest once where we saw who could hold their breath under water the longest… I wonder if I could get a longer time this time…?" She took a deep breath and sank down into the water.

**X-X-X**

Minato held his hand over his mouth as he yawned, carrying his towel tucked under his arm. He had changed his mind about joining Junpei, Akihiko and Ryoji at the last minute. A sixth sense, maybe, that came in good. When his roommates got back, Junpei and Ryoji were sporting bruises hidden only by the yukata they wore. When he asked what was wrong, Junpei simply said he didn't want to talk about it while Ryoji mumbled that the only thing he hated was not seeing Kaori among them for some weird reason or another.

'_They probably tried to peek on some girls... Hell hath no fury,'_ he thought, remembering the time he made Kaori wear a special armor called _Battle Panties_ that, while stronger and more magically-enhanced than what they could buy at the time, resembled something a dominatrix would wear. She beat him black and blue with her naginata and kept chasing him around the top floor of the first block of Tartarus spouting obscenities. He shuddered at the memory of her _'Critical Hit'_.

"Now that I think about it, the last time I had a bath in a hot spring was in Inaba…and it was so noisy then with all the other guys. Maybe I'll get lucky and get the entire place all to myself…" The sleepy-eyed teen thought out loud before he slid open the door to the bathing area. He blinked in surprise at the sight of the empty spring. "Well, what do you know? Nobody else…" It almost seemed too good to be true. He had the entire hot spring to himself—for now, anyway. But it was late at night, so for all he knew, he'd be the last person there.

'_May as well get started…'_ He thought as he pulled off his robe and placed it on the ground next to his towel. He didn't seem to notice the other towel a few feet away as he stepped into the hot water.

**X-X-X**

Kaori blinked at the sight of a pair of new legs in the pool. At first, she thought it was another girl, or maybe another guest at the hotel coming for a late night dip. But after a few seconds, she recognized the shorts. Especially when the crotch was so close to her face. Red eyes widened in shock and the brunette shot up from the water. She stared at Minato in surprise. "Wha…What're _you_ doing here?"

"I…wanted to take a bath."

"Me too…"

They stared at each other in silence, cheeks red from both embarrassment and the heat. After a few moments, Minato stepped back, saying, "I'll just come back later."

"No, wait!" Kaori exclaimed, grabbing onto his arm and pulling him forward. "Why don't we hang out? It's…not like we'll be doing anything bad," she said with a small smile.

They stared at each other for a few minutes. The message got across and both sat down in the shallow end of the hot spring, staring up at the night sky. Kaori scooted a bit closer to Minato and put her head on his shoulder. He took hold of her hand underwater before kissing an exposed spot on the brunette's forehead.

"I missed hanging out with you," he whispered under his breath.

"Me, too…" Kaori spoke softly, tightening her grip on his hand. "I wanna stay like this for a while."

"I don't mind."

At that moment, the door to the hot springs slid open and their homeroom teacher, Ms. Toriumi, stepped in along with a few other female teachers.

"A dip in the hot springs is just what I needed to work out the kinks— WHAT ON EARTH?" The woman shouted as she saw Minato and Kaori in the water together, looking a little _too_ close. "What do you two think you're doing?"

"Um… Taking a nighttime bath?" The red-eyed girl suggested, attempting to feign an innocent look.

**X-X-X**

The next morning, the Gekkokan students were filing out of the inn. As Yukari, Fuuka, Mitsuru and Aigis walked past Junpei, Ryoji and Akihiko, they ignored the boys and the temperature seemed to drop a few degrees until they were out of sight. After them came Minato and Kaori, who received a few looks from their fellow classmates.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Minato asked the trio. "Something happen?"

"Y…you could say that…" Ryoji spoke slowly, looking out of the corner of his eye. He immediately regained his positive attitude and smiled, "But at least _you_ got lucky, Minato-kun!"

The blue-haired teen stared at him in confusion. "Huh?"

"Everyone is talking about what happened last night. You and Kaori-chan making out in the hot springs! My only regret is that it wasn't me…"

"I'm glad _one_ of us guys has a happy ending to this trip… I get a feeling the girls are gonna make us miserable when we get back to the dorm," Junpei sighed.

"Making out?" Kaori shouted loudly while Minato turned bright red. "Who spread that ugly rumor? W-we weren't making out! We were only cuddling!"

"You're just making things worst…!" The blue-haired teen muttered as he grabbed hold of the brunette's hand and pulled her away. "Didn't Ken say he wanted a souvenir? Let's go get him one—_way over there_…"

**X-X-X**

**Blu: Okay… Usually in these fics, something epic happens. But this was all mere fluff and cute teen love. (And the rumors that spread that they "did _it_" in a hot spring.) Still, I hope you enjoyed it and remember to review.**


End file.
